


It Was The Summer Of 2001

by haljxrdan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda AU, References to Marvel, but everything is normal after except that so, i just like to be careful, its also teen for a lil amount of cursin, patrick has an unusual super power, pete is mentioned for like a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljxrdan/pseuds/haljxrdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Patrick has this power, and its pretty cool, but not like, Professor X cool. More like Squirrel Girl cool, but anyways, with out it, things may have not turned out so great. Like things didn't turn out so great and that's why he moved to Chicago, but the events after that, yeah those ones may not have turned out so great.<br/>(Yeah this is pretty much one of those 'So The Band Started Like This' fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Summer Of 2001

**Author's Note:**

> uhh just tell me of there are any errors of the sort, i wrote this pretty quickly and i just added some stuff. this is like my second least weird fic. and yeah comments and kudos and shit are cool and thanks for reading!

It's a weird power, and Patrick knows that. So of course it gets wildly out of hand a la Incredibles and his family has to move. Again. Patrick's fine with that though, new place means new people, new rhythms, new beats. He just hopes its not a big school like last time, it was going so well until the school wide pep rally. Usually colds or flus of any sort are contracted on pep rally days. It was just one fuck up, and it was the principals fault. Crowds full of clashing cymbals and bellowing trumpets and electric guitar riffs and slammed piano keys……let's just say there was an overload of the senses.

Another fault with the power is that he has no idea what to do with it. Except make music with it. What good is telepathy if you can only hear peoples thoughts as symphonies? How does that even happen? For Patrick, it was simple, each person has a unique brainwave, add that to synthesia and boom! You got a one of a kind sound. 

At least that's what he hypothesised from some X-Men comics. And Patrick would totally use his powers to get a nice record label and move to LA or create his own musical super hero group or whatever. But for now, he just likes to sit and listen to the constant flowing melodies, going in one ear and out the other.  
Right now, he's in a bookshop in Chicago. He's settled in pretty nicely by now, school's cool and shit. Wandering the aisles of music sections of anywhere has to be his favorite place to be. He finds some of the most passionate and beautiful songs there, the close runner ups being art stores or libraries. He'll head straight over there, be it in a Cracker Barrel or a hospital gift shop. The latter have a surprisingly good taste in samba.

Anyways, he's headed down the aisle and he overhears two familiar beats, from school maybe? And they're arguing about some band's genre but they're both wrong anyways so Patrick just kinda pushes the cases aside and looks through and goes,” They're more on the grunge side of alt rock,” and that's it. That's when he meets the person who probably understands Patrick's ‘power’ the best. The dude who will probably change his life forever.

Joe Trohman. Joe's pretty cool, he's interested in anything that seems interesting. Which means Joe's interested in a Lot of Things. He's currently working on memorizing the dictionary, words mean so many things in so many ways is probably the best way to explain his current project. But right now he's lookin a little shocked and impressed by this kid who's come out of literally nowhere.

Okay, by nowhere he means behind the book case.

So here's the thing: Joe likes to be around people who know a Lot, ‘cause by being around them means he'll learn the Lot that they know and mix it on with his Lot, creating this infusion of a Lot of Knowledge. Really just about anything. Probably one of the reasons he hangs with Pete. But that's a little later. Right now we're still looking at this kid. Joe's heard of him around school ‘cause he's New and everyone hears about the New kid sooner or later. And the New kid seems to know a Lot. And the New kid also seems confused and a lil frustrated as to why Joe hasn't reacted to him in any way. So Joe reacts.

 

“Damn, you look like you know a Lot about music,” says the kid with the really curly hair, somehow capitalizing the word ‘lot’ verbally. “Probably lots more than you,” Patrick replies, trying to copy how the kid says ‘lot’ but failing. Shit, he didnt wanna sound too cocky, but he did. Curly doesn't seems too fazed, just a little bit humored, as if he's used to cocky now. Patrick notices curly kid's thoughts sound like how he speaks, random, sharp, notes that just stick out but they make sense. It's a pretty steady tempo. Patrick could get along with him.  
“Could be true”, says Joe, then introduces himself. The boy replies with “Patrick, nice to meet you Joe.” “Thanks,” is Joe's reply, “do you wanna start a band?”

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of adding where ever pete and andy come in but like,,, later i guess. when it feels good. not like anyone was expecting it in the first place? lmao imma stop ramblin now


End file.
